S U R V I V E
by Bluepool- The Rogue
Summary: Fear. The scent now drenches the territories along with death and blood. There are survivors. There are victims. Follow Moondust and the survivors she travels with as they fight to purge their home of the threat that has arisen. The undead.*ON HIATUS*
1. Signs

**Blue here! And I got this awesome idea and needed to write it down! It's gonna be so freakin' awesome!**

* * *

**Moondust's P.O.V.**

I trudged into camp, dragging my paws with every step. Prey was scarce. And the funny thing was: it was the middle of new-leaf! There was also an eerie feeling in the air that all the clans sensed. No cat walked around without their neck fur bristling and their eyes darting from side to side. Also, the sparrows, wood pigeons and thrushes didn't sing anymore. Instead, crows squaked mockingly; laughing at how much we didn't know. It was agonizing.

"Moondust! Hey!" said a cheery dark brown tabby - Duskcloud, my best friend. His pale green eyes sparkled at the sight of me. I sat down and curled my fluffy tail around my paws. He gingerly sat down next to me, the smile never leaving his face. I cocked my head to the side and said, "Sooo, why are you so cheery? We haven't eaten a decent meal in days." His eyes flickered at me as he pulled out a crow from behind.

"Now we do!" he cheered, nudging it towards me.

"Duskcloud," I sighed, "We have to feed to elders first." I had to think about the rest of the clan even though I was starving. "By the way, I'm not that hungry." Although, my stomach disagreed with a loud roar.

"I beg to differ. And, the rest of the patrol managed to get enough for the elders," he explained. I sighed with relief mentally and tore into the crow. It tasted terrible and rotten. But beggars can't be choosers.

After we finished eating, I licked my paws and swiped them over my ears. My usually shiny white fur was covered in brown and green splotches from the dirt and grass. I'd been too busy hunting to take time in my hygiene. I looked back up at Duskcloud yawned and flexed his claws. He flicked his ears.

"I'm keeping watch tonight. You wanna stay up with me?" he said. I shrugged.

"Why not?"

Why not... Oh I'd see why not.

**Blue here! So I got this idea after watching Gamakichisora's speedpaint with Firestar and zombie Greystripe. It's pretty awesome. You guys should check it out.**

**Blue out!**


	2. The start of terror

**Blue here, I'm starting to type this up on Wordpad first since my computer gets iffy when on the internet too long.**

**Mmkay, Blue out.**

* * *

**Moondust's P.O.V.**

A sharp prod in the ribs got me to open my eyes. A dark blue and white tom - Skyfrost, to be exact - stared down at me with an emotionless expression. His dull crimson hued eyes stared down at me. Groggily rubbing my eyes, I stood up. He pointed outside and I nodded, tugging at Duskcloud. The dark tabby opened his emerald eyes tiredly. I motioned for him to get up and he groaned in irritation, sitting up.

"Lets go. Guard duty, remember?" I reminded him. He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he grumbled, stretching. I yawned and exited the den. Both toms followed me out. Duskcloud looked back suspiciously at Skyfrost.

"Exactly why are you coming too?" Skyfrost didn't answer him and kept walking. He waited for a response. After a couple of minutes the brown tom started poking him."Hey! Answer me!"

"It's not safe with only two," he said. His voice was low and dark. I stared back, puzzled. Duskcloud also seemed bewildered and flicked his ears.

Oh...kay then...I thought, looking into the trees. It was a little too silent for comfort. I took a sideways glance at the other two. Both of them scanned the forest with intense concentration. They looked like they were straining their ears, searching for a noise.

I jumped at the sound of a twig snapping and squinted to make out a shape in the darkness. I sighed in relief, realizing it was just my sister, Snowdrop. As she came closer, we scrunched our noses because of the horrible stench coming from her. She stunk of death and rotting flesh. Her fur was torn in some places, showing bone and bleeding. Half of her face was hanging by a strand of skin and her blue eyes were bloodshot. It made me want to vomit.

"S-Snowdrop? A-Are you okay?" I said shakily. She grunted. I started to walk towards her. Skyfrost grabbed my scruff and pulled me back.

"Don't," he ordered. I glared at him. Obviously, my sister was terribly hurt. I needed to help her. I yanked myself away from him and looked back to Snowdrop. She staggered closer to us, wheezing loudly with every breath. As much as I wanted to go to her, my legs never moved.

Suddenly, she screeched and darted forward. I flattened my ears to my head and dodged her instinctively. Duskcloud yowled an alarm and immediately our Clan mates rushed out of their dens. He dodged another charge from the bloodied she-cat who screeched once more with excitement. The deputy - Flamedapple - stepped in front of Snowdrop. The black and orange dappled she-cat looked sternly at my sister.

"Snowdrop, what do you think you're doing?" she said in a commanding voice. In response, Snowdrop grunted and snarled, showing yellowed teeth and foaming from the mouth. Flamedapple flattened her ears and took one step back. Snowdrop shrieked and pounced. The deputy unsheathed her claws and sliced open the white she-cat's belly.

_Thud!_

Snowdrop lay on the ground, her insides splayed out on the dirt. Flamedapple shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry. StarClan bless you," she whispered. We expected it was over. But, we all stared in horror as she groaned and arose once again. Blood oozed from her open belly wound along with her organs. I gagged and leaned against Duskcloud. This couldn't be happening . . .

_Snowdrop was still alive. _

She bared her yellowed teeth at Flamedapple and pounced, pinning the dazed she-cat. I shut my eyes tightly and attempted to shut out the deputy's screams of agony.

"S-Somebody. . . P-Please h-help me!" she begged. I could smell the fear wafting from everyone. Nobody dared to move. A warm liquid hit my face about the same time the screaming stopped. I hesitantly opened my eyes and gasped. Snowdrop's white pelt was painted with blood. Flamedapple was still but her eyes still stretched wide with the terror of her last moments. She was barely noticeable since she was torn apart.

"W-What do we do?" hushed whispers rippled among us.

"How did she not die?!"

"S-Snowdrop killed her own Clan mate!"

"Is she going to come after us?!" I looked at Skyfrost and Duskcloud. The brown tabby didn't hesitate showing his fear; trembling like a leaf. Skyfrost was the total opposite. He simply flicked his ears in annoyance and started towards her. The bloody cat lifted her head and hissed at the approaching blue and white tom. His blood-red eyes seemed bored as she charged at him. Some of the others called for him to move. He ignored them.

What happened next surprised us all.

Almost in a flash, he swiped out a fore-paw and left a deep slice in her head in one blow. A sickening splat made us close our mouths. Snowdrop fell once again. Dead for real. Skyfrost looked back at me, his eyes resembling the blood covering the clearing.

"We have to leave. Now."

* * *

_**Blue here! Okay, this story shall be updated probably much more than the others since it's the one I have the most inspiration for. I don't have as much inspiration for the others now.**_

_**Blue out.**_


	3. Two halves

**Blue here! I love things involving zombies! I love Zombieland, The Walking Dead, Warm Bodies, Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare and Abraham Lincoln vs. Zombies( I couldn't stop laughing even though it wasn't a comedy). Most of them are pretty cliché and crap but I love them anyway! Also, don't expect a happy ending from this story.**

**Blue out!**

* * *

**Moondust's P.O.V.**

_"We have to leave. Now." _

I perked my ears. Blazestar jumped in front of the blue and white tom, his yellow gaze furious.

"What is going on?! I want an explanation!" He snarled. Skyfrost didn't flinch. Duskcloud furrowed his brow and leaned closer, also interested in knowing what was going on.

"There is no time. They have probably scented the blood. We need to get to a safe place," He said simply. Blazestar cocked his head to the side.

"Who's... _they_?" he said slowly. Skyfrost's blood hued eyes darkened.

"_The dead."_

My ears panned back at the scrabbling of earth. I turned my head slowly and saw Flamedapple's partly eaten body rise. Her eyes were blank and bloodshot and she turned and looked around, making the same wheezing noises Snowdrop did. Everybody turned around. The ones closest to her stumbled backwards.

"You see?" Skyfrost said, trotting towards the undead deputy. Flamedapple ran towards him, screeching. Like he did with Snowdrop, he sliced open her head with ease. She hissed quietly before dying.

"We need to leave. It's critical now. More will come. We need to not be here when they get here." Blazestar narrowed his eyes.

"I will not be driven out of my home by dead warriors. I was born here. I will die here," He growled stubbornly. Duskcloud snorted.

"You may wish to die here, but I don't!" He said. "I'm leaving with Skyfrost." He looked back at me expectantly. Blazestar glared at the young warrior.

"I'm leaving too!" I voiced. The orange tabby turned his glare to me. "Any other time, Blazestar, I would follow your orders. But now, Skyfrost obviously knows more than you. And I want to live." Duskcloud and I walked over to stand beside Skyfrost.

"I'm leaving!"

"So am I!"

"Me too!" Three warriors trotted over to stand beside us. They were Ivythorn, Morningsky and Risingshadow. They were the newest warriors. They had common sense though.

"I'm going along! For the safety of my kits!" A tortoiseshell queen named Colorsplash said firmly. Her four kits huddled beneath her, scared out of their minds. She nudged them towards us and swept her tail around them protectively.

One by one, cats joined us. Only the elders and some of the older warriors stayed along with the medicine cat. His apprentice- Phantomblaze(another one of my littermates) joined us. The young black she-cat with grey stripes pressed her nose to her mentor, her eyes filled with love for the cat she adored. He returned the same look. Only a few cats knew about the affection between the two.

"A-Are you sure you can't come with us?" She said shakily. The splotchy grey cat licked her head affectionately.

"I cannot leave," He said firmly. She shoved her muzzle into his fur.

"Why?" She whimpered. He purred, nuzzling her cheek.

"They need me here. This clan - what will be left - is where I need to be." I strained my ears to hear them. They were whispering now.

"I love you, Rainpelt."

"I love you too. Stay safe." She took a deep breath and gave a forced smile. He smiled back weakly and gave her a bundle of herbs. Duskcloud and I carried one each along with a few other cats. Rainpelt knew we'd need these if we were heading off on our own. Phantomblaze curtly nodded to the rest of our clan. Skyfrost led us away. Away from family. Away from some of our old mentors. Away from our former home.

JungleClan was split in two.

* * *

An abandoned twoleg nest stood some way off our territory. Duskcloud and I would sneak out here as apprentices so we knew there was no danger. Even if rats recently came here for the while we didn't visit, they probably had already fled like the prey when they sensed something wrong.

All of us settled into nests made of hay and dried grass. A few mice who hadn't fled yet had been caught and eaten but we were still left with slightly empty stomachs. I curled up next to Phantomblaze. she looked up at me, her wide turquoise eyes pools of anguish and curiosity.

"D-Do you think they'll be okay?" She asked, mostly asking if Rainpelt would be okay. I shrugged.

"There's no way of-" Screams of terror echoed from camp. My sisters's eyes widened. She looked at her paws gaze swept around the old nest. Colorsplash's kits were whimpering and hiding themselves in her fur. Ivythorn, Morningsky and Risingshadow stood together, their faces grim as they stared at the closed door. Robinflight was licking his mate's - Snowbranch's - ears to calm her. Leopardtail tapped hs tail nervously and sat close to the group. I turned my gaze to Skyfrost. The tom kept his distance from us. His crimson stare calmly looking us over. He noticed my staring. I narrowed my eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How do you know so much about this," I said suspiciously. Everyone turned him, waning to know how he knew what was going on. He kept a straight face.

"I will tell you when you are ready. But for now we sleep. Tomorrow we will have to round up survivors from the other clans. Then, I shall teach you how to fight and live through these tough times." I opened my mouth to say something but soft snoring silenced me. I turned to see Phantomblaze curled up. Today was probably hardest on her. She left the love of her life behind and our sister was the first one in our clan to catch this... this _plague _was heartbreaking for us. But, she took this more to heart. She was so sensitive and fragile.

She was on her way to breaking. So was I.

* * *

**Blue here. So yeah, characters are needed! FanClans listed below:**

**MarshClan= Similiar to RiverClan. Live in swampy part of territory. Made for swimming, are used to sometimes eating crow-food during lack of prey and heavily built.**

**TunnelClan= Live undergound, eyes are sharper in darkness than light, slender yet muscled build. They are best at blending in and moving without making noise.**

**BreezeClan= Live in the trees, fast runners, wiry build with long legs made for leaping from tree to tree.**

**Also, don't be afraid to add kits, queens and elders**. **Medicine cats and leaders are not needed. They will be supplied by me.**

**Mmkay, Blue out!**


	4. A hint of the past

**Blue here, so um... I have not gotten many characters so this chapter is here until there are more...**

**Blue up and away!**

* * *

**SURVIVORS**

**JungleClan**

**Moondust- lithe white she-cat with grey ears and paws and blue eyes**

**Dustcloud- light brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Phantomblaze- small black she-cat with dull grey stripes and turquoise eyes**

**Skyfrost- white tom with large blue patch and crimson eyes**

**Risingshadow- white tom with grey tabby patches on legs and belly and amber eyes**

**Morningsky- light and white grey she-cat with pale amber eyes**

**Ivythorn- white tabby with amber eyes**

**Colorsplash- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Robinflight- dark brown tom with red chest and dark eyes**

**Leopardtail- large gold tom with spotted tail and green eyes**

**Snowbranch- fluffy brown she-cat with white patches and pale violet eyes**

**Pantherkit- pitch black she-cat with blue eyes**

**Patchkit- calico tom with green eyes**

**Lightkit- pale orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Flamekit- bright orange tabby tom with blue eyes**

**TunnelClan**

**Unknown**

**MarshClan**

**Unknown**

**BreezeClan**

**Unknown**

* * *

**Moondust's P.O.V.**

I woke Phantomblaze and Dustcloud. Skyfrost said today was the day we would start training and look for survivors. The blue and white tom was arguing with Colorsplash.

"B-But their just kits!" She hissed. Skyfrost kept a steady gaze.

"They are 5 moons old. This is a time of desperation where every cat must know how to fight," he explained. "Also, they won't be fighting with claw and tooth. Only warriors will learn that since they are big enough. Apprentices will have weapons." Colorsplash tilted her head curiously.

"Exactly what will their weapons be besides their teeth and claws?"

"The stakes from the fox-traps. That will make it easier since they won't have to reach." Pantherkit peered out from behind her mother.

"Will we have apprentice names?" She asked. Skyfrost sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sure... so you're Pantherpaw. Patchkit is Patchpaw, Lightkit is Lightpaw and Flamekit is Flamepaw," he said, the annoyance was clear in his voice. Phantomblaze stepped forward.

"But... shouldn't we have a normal ceremony for them?" Skyfrost shook his head.

"The cheering would alert our enemies." Phantomblaze nodded understandingly. Patchpaw flicked his ears.

"I wanna be a medicine cat!" He complained. Skyfrost groaned.

"Fine. Phantomblaze will train you but you both still have to learn to fight with the rest of us! And before you ask who the mentors are, Duskcloud will mentor Pantherpaw, Snowbranch will mentor Lightpaw and Moondust will mentor Flamepaw," He growled, walking off before there was any more complaining. Duskcloud nudged me excitedly.

"Hey, we're mentors now!" He almost squealed with excitement. I couldn't help but grin. My first apprentice! The only downside was that it was during the outbreak of some weird illness. But hey, I'll take whatever bright side I can get!

Flamepaw shyly padded over. I pressed my nose against his and saw Phantomblaze, Duskcloud and Snowbranch do the same. My orange apprentice cocked his head to the side.

"So will we explore the territory?" He asked quietly, shuffling his paws shyly. I shook my head, an apologetic expression on my face.

"No. I'm sorry but it's too dangerous," I said. Duskcloud groaned in annoyance behind me.

"This suuuuuuccckkks! My first apprentice and I can't do a thing with her!" Skyfrost reappeared behind the brown tabby and looked at him quizzically.

"If you don't like the lack of excitement then I guess you wouldn't mind accompanying me to retrieve some stakes for the apprentices to use. There's bound to be plenty of excitement," He said, his voice barely revealing the teasing tone. Duskcloud's green eyes clouded with anxiety for a couple of heart-beats.

"Of course!" He said, rising to the challenge. I could see the hostility spark between the two toms. I wonder what their problem was. Eh, whatever, those two always had some type of competition with each other. Skyfrost smirked and looked to Phantomblaze and Risingshadow.

"You two. You're coming with us." The cats nodded and joined him. "Colorsplash and Robinflight too." The group was in the doorway before Skyfrost turned back to look at us.

"If any of them come here, aim for their throats or heads. Avoid getting bit and keep the blood out of your eyes and mouth," He advised, before disappearing with the patrol in tow.

* * *

**Phantomblaze's P.O.V.**

I cautiously walked with the patrol. Out of all the cats to go and retrieve weapons, why did I have to go too? The forest reeked of blood, fear and death. Occasionally, I flinched at the slightest flicker of movement.

"Hey! There's a fox-trap!" Risingshadow said rather loudly. Everyone hissed quietly and glared at him. The grey and white tabby flattened his ears with embarrassment. Skyfrost shot him an annoyed look.

"Since you spotted it, you have to get the stake," He said. Risingshadow's amber eyes widened. We all shot horrified glances at him.

"Y-You're joking... right?!" He said with astonishment. Skyfrost laughed coldly before gaining a straight face once more.

"Why would I be?" Duskcloud dashed towards the fox-trap and began digging up the stake. Robinflight and Colorsplash joined him to get it out faster. Duskcloud leaned down and tugged the stake out of the small hole in the ground and grunted triumphantly.

He strutted back to our patrol and dropped it at Skyfrost's paws. Skyfrost looked at the stake, then back at him with amusement.

"You know, we still need more?" Everyone else's face fell.

We continued on, successfully getting more than enough stakes for everyone to use. I noticed Skyfrost wasn't leading anymore and was walking right beside me.

"How do you know so much about this?" I whispered.

"Because this happened before. You and I were there, Dustcloud and Moondust too. You don't remember. Do you, Phantomstar?" I blinked slowly.

"Who?"

"Thought so..." I sensed a hint of sadness in his voice as he quickened his pace. I flicked my ears and went into a trot to catch up with him.

"Who's Phantomstar?!" I questioned. He shot me a 'I don't really want to talk right now' look. He really had gotten me curious. Ugh, first he calls me some cat named 'Phantomstar' and then doesn't want to tell me who she even is! I narrowed my eyes.

"Who's Phantomstar?!" I repeated in an angry whisper. He glared at me. I glared back. He looked away.

"You'll find out soon enough," He growled, bounding forward. I sighed irritably. The smell of fresh blood grew bit by bit as we kept moving. It made me even more worried about what was now wandering the forest. Still concentrating on Skyfrost, I hadn't noticed we stopped and apologized for bumping into Robinflight.

I'd realized what we had stumbled upon and shook with fear.

_It was our Clan mates..._

**Blue here. Sorry for the lack of updates guys. Tests are comin' up and it's getting stressfull. **

**R&R please!**

**Blue out!**


End file.
